


Pretty Alpha

by erikaehm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaehm/pseuds/erikaehm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is unconscious. The human members of the pack decide to use it to their advantage -- Not as dirty as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Alpha

“This is the big emergency?” Allison asks, nodding towards the half naked Alpha sprawled in a pile of blankets in the centre of the room. “He looks fine to me. Where’s Scott?” She adds, dropping her bag on an empty chair – it stinks which isn’t surprising since they _stole it from someone’s garbage_.

 

“Went to go see if he could find Deaton or Ms Morell, want to make sure we got all the ‘bane out of him. The rest of the betas are scouting.” Stiles yawns in return, stretching his arms over his head. He’s sitting off to the Alpha’s left hip, notebook in his lap. “He’ll be back soon. Did he call you?”

 

“Yep. He said there was a _huge_ problem.”

 

“He kind of likes to do that.” Stiles shrugs, gnawing at the end of his pen.

 

“Do you think he’d be angry if we shaved him?” Lydia muses, dragging the back of her hand over Derek’s cheek. “He’s getting a bit scruffy.”

 

Stiles tosses her a thoughtful look, shoving his notebook aside. “Want to draw dicks on his face?” He sounds dead serious as he reaches for his pencil case, digging around for a sharpie. “I mean he’s out right now. We should be okay.”

 

Lydia purses her lips. “Stiles, stop being immature. Allison, hand me my bag please?” She takes the designer purse from her friend, digging through it until she pulls out her makeup bag. “We’re not drawing dicks on Derek’s face. _But_.” She holds up the container of foundation, eyes gleaming. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

 

“What are we going to do if he wakes up?” Allison shakes her head as she picks up one of Derek’s hands, trying to decide if she prefers the _glittery pink_ or the _dark plum_ polish. She decides on glittery pink and snaps the bottle around a few times, making sure everything gets mixed up.

 

“He shouldn’t. The ‘bane should be enough to keep him out for a few hours. It started off like kanima venom then Alpha Mcfuzzypants here just conked out.” Stiles leans forward to watch Lydia start dotting concealer along Derek’s brow. “Do you think if we try hard enough we can make him pretty?”

 

“This looks horrible over his stubble.” Lydia deadpans. “He’s never going to be pretty.”

 

“We just gotta try harder. Nice color, Allison.”

 

“I’m thinking of staggering it between pink and purple. What do you think?”

 

“Stick to the pink. It’s super manly.” Stiles decides, rolling onto his knees so he can dig through Lydia’s bag. “Ooh strawberry.” He wiggles the tube of clear lip-gloss. “I feel like I should feel guilty but if I gotta die, this is the best way to go.”

 

“Doing your Alpha’s makeup?”

 

“Um, _yes_. Can you imagine what his face is gonna look like when he sees what we did?”

 

Allison grins “I’m already planning on taking off to Mexico as soon as I’m done.” She steals Derek’s other hand, the finished one settled back onto the man’s stomach.

 

“Wouldn’t work he’d sniff us out.” Stiles sighs, thumbing Derek’s bottom lip away from his teeth so he can gloss all the creases. “Then we’d have death by pretty princess Alpha.”

 

“I can’t put mascara on him like this.” Lydia groans.

 

“Just settle for eyeshadow. Here, I like this gold. It’ll look good against his skin.” Allison tosses the powder over, looking for the bright blush she can find. “This is going to look amazing on his cheekbones.”

 

“It’s going to clump in his _stubble_. You should have let me shave him.”

 

“I wish he had chest chair. We could totally No-No a wolf into his chest hair.” Stiles sighs wistfully, moving away from Derek’s mouth to take the blush. Allison leans over his shoulder to direct him on how to apply it. “Do you think I’d look good with blush?”

 

“You’re cheeks are red enough already. Some lip gloss wouldn’t hurt. Oh I have this really nice one, it’s a sheer pink color. Next time you come over we can try it!” Allison chirps, using her fingers to try and smudge the blush along Derek’s cheeks. “What a pretty Alpha.”

 

Derek’s left eye cracks open and he levels them with a piratey glare. “I’m going to kill you all.” He grits from between clenched teeth.

 

Lydia pats his cheek, smiling down at him. “Soon as you can move again, we’ll start being scared.”


End file.
